Time Warp
by A Heroic Spork
Summary: Two teens fall into the world of Naruto, do they fall in love with the Uchiha brothers as well? Can they prevent the massacre, or will they only aid in the chaos? Itachi OC , Sasuke OC Beginning being redone for the author has grown to realize how stupid it looked.
1. an Odd start

(Miranda)

I boarded the bus; it was 7:10 in the morning. I plopped down in my seat, and looked at my binder. The front and the back where filled with pictures of Sasuke. Sasuke is a very talented Uchiha whose family was massacred by his brother when he was a kid. A lot of girls like him because of his looks, but he doesn't care about that.

It was raining outside, thunder was booming, and lightning was striking. It was warm though, which was kinda cool, it wasn't like a really downpour just a light sprinkle. The news reporter claimed that a severe thunderstorm is going to hit the East Coast Of the United States, something they haven't seen in awhile, it kinda worried me.

We pulled into the school bus lane; I could hear a crack of lighting. Everyone around me screamed as we all ran inside. GREAT, now it started pouring rain -_-perfect.

I ran into the school, and walked to my locker. There stood an insane penguin, and Itachi crazed girl pounding her locker furiously. What has Erin done now? I walked over to Erin, and calmly asked. "Erin are you having an episode?"

"NO! *Punches locker door* Im *punches it again* trying to get my locker open" She stated finally as she stopped punching the locker in defeat.

I looked at her locker and sweat dropped "Erin your locker is 2631, not 2639."

She looked confused, but then finally understood. "oooohhhh "She stated as she looked at the locker, and then the locker she should have been doing the combination on.

Erin you worry me sometimes I stated as I knelt down to my bottom locker, and put my backpack inside. We had Gym first period. so no use in bringing anything, after gym came enrichment so we don't have to worry about carrying books.

I walked down to the girls locker room with Erin and we got changed. We then walked out to the main area of the gym and began to jog around waiting for class to start, there were only 4 other people out yet, all boys, no teacher in sight o. O.

Then , our gym teacher popped his head out the door leading to the boys locker room.

"BOYS, GET BACK IN THE LOCKER ROOM! YOU LEFT YOUR AREA A MESS!" He yelled as all the other boys groaned and jogged back inside the locker rooms, leaving just Erin and I alone.

Lightning stuck again, getting Erins attention, she ran to one of the doors leading outside, and looked out the window. "MIRANDA! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" She yelled sounding semi happy.

"What?" I questioned as I walked over to the door

"Look" She said pointing to the clouds.

"Yes Erin, indeed, there are clouds outside. and they are graythats nice. "I said completely monotone

"NO, LOOK OVER THERE!" She yelled again, pointing outside.

I saw a beam of light just floating there "What the hell?" I choked out.

"I don't know!" Erin said looking confused. Lets go see it! She yelled out in joy as she took my hand.

"NO ERIN DON'T IT COULD BE DANGEROUS" I screamed as she opened the door and pulled me out walking towards the light.

"HOW?! I DON'T SEE ANYTHING THAT COULD BE DANGEROUS?! "Erin had to yell to me, I could barely hear her over the violent wind.

We reached the glowing light, it felt warming to be ."WAIT HOLY CRAP I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

But before my legs could do much as turn me around to run a lightning bolt hit the light, directly hit the light, causing both of us to scream, I felt like I was being electrocuted or something. My arms were stinging, so was my whole body, I closed my eyes, and felt like I was being lifted in the air.

I saw a bright light, even when my eyes were closed. I waved my arms frantically, searching for someone to grasp onto. No way in hell I was going to die because of some giant inexplicable floaty light got struck by lighting. I finally hit something, it felt like an arm, and I held onto it.

I kept hearing thunder, over and over; I couldn't even hear myself think. I felt a hand grab my wrists and squeeze it, feeling fingerless gloves, I knew it was Erin. Before I could think of anything further, I felt the electrocuting increase, causing me to fall into a sea of blackness, where I finally stopped feeling pain, and hearing.

Am I dead? I asked myself. It felt like I was lying on the ground.

I opened my eyes to see myself surrounded by trees, I felt a tingling sensation in my fingers, and realized my body was completely numb. I looked over to see Erin laying there beside me with a shocked expression on her face, she was looking at me like I had two heads or something.

"E-erin what's wrong I choked out", noticing my voice sounded smaller, and higher pitched.

"Y-your.I-Im" She said looking at herself and then at me.

"What?" I asked really confused.

''You're so little!You look like you're 8! "Erin yelled sitting up and scooting over to me.

"WHAT?!" I squeaked, realizing I sounded much younger, I then looked down to my body, I noticed how huge my T-shirt was on me, I looked like I was just playing dress up, and I also noticed how close my feet were to the rest of my body

"Yew look a little younger too!"It wasn't a dramatic change but she looked a little younger.

"Right over here Niisan! "a voice yelled "I heard the boom over here!"

"Otouto I'm coming, just relax we will be there soon enough" A deeper voice called out.

"Hurry Niisan!'' I think I hear people! The younger voice said

"Calm down Sasuke" The voice said as it came closer.

"S-Sasuke" I squeaked

"Holy SHIT!" Erin said loudly as she sat up. "Ya dont think..it could be?!"

"What else could it be Erin?" I asked realizing how childish I sounded. When I said it.

"Ah touche" Erin said, standing up, and helping me to my feet.

"LOOK NIISAN! I TOLD YOU I SAW PEOPLE COME OUT OF THE LIGHTING!" A midget Sasuke Said happily as he stared at us.

I held back a blush as he walked over to me, and said. "My Name is Uchiha, Sasuke But you can call me Sasuke!" He said happily as he smiled.

I tried to speak but it felt like there was a huge lump caught in my throat. ...OH wait..im that little too! "m-my name I-is" I started to say but stopped what's my name again? Bob? No. Charlie? No crap I forgot my name.

"Well?no need to be shy" little Sasuke stated adorably

name is..."um Miranda..and you can call me Miranda" I started blushing and looking to my feet.

"Oh..my...god...meep" Erin began to say before blushing, through the bushes came a 13 year old Itachi Uchiha looking as happy as ever when he is with his brother.

"my my" the boy said "what do we have here?" He asked curiously as he eyed me, then Erin.

"um..hello" She greeted, in complete shock, unsure of what to say.

"Erin, whats wrong" I said mocking her shock, knowing exactly what was going on...i think she was about to have an episode of uncontrollable happiness

"Hm Erin interesting Name" The 13-year-old Uchiha replied. "My Name is Uchiha Itachi you may Call me Itachi..i hope you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?" He asked

"well we just kinda appeared...I really don't know" . Erin Said blushing.

"Niisan, they look tired can we bring them home?" Then we can ask questions Sasuke said happily.

I blushed as Sasuke took my hand, not even waiting for an answer and ran up to a large house.

Erin, and Itachi were close behind, Itachi taking Erins hand, and yelling to Sasuke about slowing down while Erin blushed, almost looking like her head would explode from embarrassment.

We ran to a large sliding front door, and entered the room, to be greeted by the Mother of Sasuke, and Itachi. what do we have here? She said with a smile

"um hello" I said looking at my shoes, realizing they were way too big for me.

"Hi there, You may call me Mrs. Uchiha, what's your name?" she said kneeling down to me, and patting my head with a smile on her face.

"Miranda ma'am" I whispered

She smiled as Itachi, and Erin entered the room. "Why hello, goodness, Itachi, Sasuke did you two meet some new friends?" She asked smiling wider at the word friends, and also emphasizing it.

What could she possibly mean? I asked myself as I sat down on the sofa next to Sasuke.

* * *

(A/N) Hey guys! So yeah, R&R ^.^ I hope you like my first chapter, this is an inspiration from skypeing with Miranda.

if there are no speces inbetween words IT WASNT MEEEEEE! lol i blame elvis...well actually when i put this story up...it had no diolge and some words where nt spaced...enjoy


	2. Clothing Special

Time Warp Chapter 2:

A/N: Ello everyone!!!! How are you all doing? XD I am writing a new chapter right now (now you must be thinking…SHE IS AN IDIOT IM READING IT RIGHT NOW)….i know. XD I am just so hyper right now.

-----

(Erin POV)

Oh….my god. Im standing in a room with Itachi…..as a 13 year old……and he is taller then me….this is very rare that I see many boys my age taller then me o.O….this is weird…..Miranda is a midget…she looks like she is just as old as Sasuke….aww they look so cute together, Miranda is blushing, and Sasuke is talking to her about going outside to play some hide and seek.

Then I remembered…our clothing was way too big on us, Sasuke's mother then spoke "Do you girls want a change of cloths, I have some Kimono's Im sure would fit you." She said smiling.

I walked toward her "Alright…Mrs. Uchiha" I said nodding, and motioning Miranda to come with us.

Miranda had been acting a little strange lately, slightly childish, more shy then usual, it was odd, perhaps she was developing the maturity, and personality of an 8 year old o.O

Sasuke's mother smiled and then said, "Please call me Mikoto, come girls lets get you dressed in some more…fitting cloths." She said as she walked down a hallway.

Miranda took my hand, and clung to it like a little kid hiding from someone who they have never met before…holly crap she IS acting like an 8 year old. O.O

"What's the matter Miranda?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"I…I don't know….Im…just…..Im just a little shy" She said in a little voice.

I smiled at her "Miranda….you're an adorable 8 year old"

"Sto-Stop making funna me" She pouted.

We finally reached a closet of some sort, Mikoto opened the door, and it was filled with Kimono's of all different colors, and sizes.

"Whoa, why do you have all these Kimono's Mrs.-I mean Mikoto" I said wide-eyed.

"Just in case" She said smiling as she walked into the closet, I knew she wasn't going to say anymore on the subject….I was fine with that, because I wanted to get back to Itachi ^.^

Miranda walked in, and looked at all the Kimono's, they looked to be pretty expensive, and made of beautiful silk.

My eyes caught a Kimono just my size that was Black, and purple, picking it up. I noticed it was meant to be worn with pants, so I picked up a pair of black pants, and looked back to the kimono, it was black with purple flames at the end of each sleeve, and at the bottom of the shirt.

Mikoto looked at my selection, and then smiled "It looks beautiful, and it will go with your black hair perfectly."

_What? What black hair? _I looked in a mirror, and noticed my brown hair turned black…when did this happen? I looked over to Miranda, and saw her brown hair had also turned black…. _What the crap is going on? _Not only was Miranda's hair black….her eye color was now black as well o.O this is weird…. I looked in a mirror to find my eyes where also no longer their original brownish green, they where black like Miranda's. "Ummmmmmmmmm…yeah!" I said Mikoto.

"Why don't you go try it on, I will leave some shoes out for you to try as well." She said as she led me to a room, and closed the door.

I slipped on pants, and a kimono, then ran my fingers through my new black hair…..AWSOME!

------

After half an hour of waiting I got bored "where is she?" I said to myself as I slipped out into the hallway. "Where did she leave me? I have no idea where I am"

I walked down the hall looking around at all the decorations, damn this place was big, I hope I find someone who can tell me where I am. I looked out a closed window, it looks like it was getting dark…..but we have only been here for a few hours! Why is it getting dark? Perhaps it's a time difference or something.

A few minutes later I entered a hallway that had no windows… "Well this isn't creepie" I stated to myself as I looked around.

""

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I yelled as I turned down another dark hallway, then I heard foort steps coming closer to me.

"CRRRRREEEEEEAAAAKKKKKKKK!", it was coming closer, I have no idea what it is but its coming closer.

I started running down another hallway, takeing turns left and right, but the sound kept following me wherever I went.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP!!!" I screamed as I turned another right. "UGH!" I said as I knocked into something, opening my eyes I saw a straight faced raven haired boy staring at me.

"What's wrong?" He questioned actually sounding concerned

"I heard this noise…….um….yeah" I said looking around.

I soon noticed he was actually a little surprised to see my new outfit. "Your new outfit….looks…nice" He said looking away.

"Thanks" I said blushing

"How did you get here?" He asked, helping me up.

"Oh….I…um…well your mom said she was going to get some shoes from me…but after 30 minutes she didn't comeback…..so I went looking for her" I said looking away to blush, he was holding my hand, and taking me down another hallway.

"lets get you back to where Miranda, and Sasuke are, its just like her to forget something like that hnhnhn" he said chuckling.

We entered a room, I saw Miranda wearing an adorable blue Kimono with her hair in a high ponytail, Sasuke standing next to HER holding her hand, and saying "COME ON MIRANDA-CHAN LETS GO OUTSIDE AND PLAY!!!"

I smiled, this was adorable. Mikoto walked in carrying two pairs of shoes, before dropping them on the floor and gasping. "OH MY! I AM SO SORRY! I was doing Miranda-Chan's hair and I forgot."

"Its alright Mikoto-san" I said smiling

She gave us shoes, they looked like the kind that everyone wears in Shippuden (black ninja shoes) but they zip up in the front of the foot.

"Now can Miranda-Chan, Niisan, and Erin-Chan come out to play?" Sasuke asked his mother.

"Yes, but don't go too far away from the house, dinner is soon…..and your father will want to talk with some of us." She said looking to Itachi, and then to me. I guess it made since to count out Miranda…..she was little.

"I won't let him" Itachi said as he took my hand, and guided me to the door "come on Sasuke, and Miranda-Chan" He said motioning them to come

We walked outside, the sun was setting. This was awesome. I saw Miranda, and Itachi running around on a field playing tag, which then switched to hide and go seek. This was so adorable!

I looked over to Itachi who was standing ahead of me watching his brother, and smiling.

"They look like they are having fun" I say as I walked up to him.

"I bet they are" He said as he turned to me.

"How did you get here?" He asked me

"Well…..um" I said, trying to figure out why we would be there "we are cousins…..and our clan was…..wiped out a couple of years ago…..i have been taking care of Miranda ever sense…."

Itachi opened his eyes and looked surprised "Oh…..im so sorry"

"It's ok" I said smiling "that time has passed, we don't have to worry about war grudges anymore….that's why our clan was killed in the first place"

"I hate war" He said looking to the sun

"I do too" I said as I agreed with him.

----

A while later we where called inside for dinner…after dinner it would be time to meet, and explain to …why we suddenly appeared in the woods near the compound…oh gosh Im nervous.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!.


	3. Sasuke's Love

Sorry I didn't get to update this sooner...please don't hate me!

(Miranda)

We ate dinner in silence, not wanting to make Sauske's father angry. I sat next to Sasuke, he kept staring at me, and I kept blushing.

I looked over to Erin; she looked rather uncomfortable sitting next to Fugaku, and Itachi.

Fugaku didn't seem too happy to see anyone else at the dinner table I was guessing, but I didn't care. Sasuke and I played tag! I almost caught him…..but then I fell.

--

Once dinner was finished Sasuke and I went outside, even in the dark we played and ran around, this time not leaving the houses front yard.

Giggling and laughing, he was smiling too. A Side of Sasuke you barely get to see in the Anime, and manga…and for some odd reason, I felt overjoyed.

(Erin)

After dinner Miranda and Sasuke ran outside, they only got to play in the front area because it was getting dark, as they played Fugaku called a meeting in the family room. Mikoto, Itachi, Fugaku and I where all silent, Fugaku not saying one word to me.

"So….Explain…NOW" Fugaku demanded yelling to Itachi.

"Well….we found these two girls in the woods and-" Itachi began to say but Fugaku interrupted and shouted.

"YOU MEAN THE AREA RESTRICTED TO UCHIHA ONLY??!?!?" He yelled glaring at me.

Itachi looked calm "yes"

Fugaku then turned to me, and yelled "Explain yourself! Why where you in a private section of the Uchiha property???!"

I must have looked pretty frightened, because Mikoto who Fugaku had his back to was looking worried and frowning at her husband's behavior.

"I-I…..well….you see….I-I….." I tried to hold back the tears that I felt coming on.

"Father…." Itachi spoke calmly looking concerned.

"What is it Itachi?" He said looking pissed off that Itachi had interrupted our….conversation.

"Her Name is Erin….Her family was killed a while back….So she has been traveling around the land of fire...Miranda is her cousin, and she has taken Miranda under her wing! She was alone! I found them dad! I know they aren't spies from Konaha!!!" Itachi ended projecting.

Mikoto looked shocked.

I was whipping fallen tears from my face with the back of my kimono.

Fugaku looked a little surprised….I'm not sure if it was because of the story…or because of Itachi's outburst….one of the two.

"I see…." Fugaku started to say before he trailed off. "….she may live with us…both Miranda, and Erin…but Erin must be a ninja and help represent the Uchiha clan, as well as Miranda. Itachi I expect you to personally see Erin's training, Miranda will go to the academy with Sasuke…..but if Erin doesn't make ANBU by next year, I will kill her and Miranda."

I was in shock, not even worrying about the ending part about killing me; I dropped to my knees on the floor and bowed. "Thank you So much…Fugaku-Sama!"

I smiled at this and patted my head. "Just call me Fugaku."

Itachi looked relived. "Thank you so much Father, I will train her well."

Mikoto looked happy "you did the right thing Fugaku" she said to him when she thought I was out of ear shot. Because Sasuke and I where going to tell Miranda some wonderful news. She was going to become a Ninja.

(While the rest of the Uchiha and…Erin where having the meeting) (Miranda)

Sasuke and I ran around outside, him chasing me around, me chasing him, it was dark, but the moon was our light, it shined on my face and I caught Sasuke smiling at me.

"You're really pretty Miranda-Chan!" Sasuke said, grabbing my hand and running with me around the yard.

We laughed and giggled. I hoped this time with him would never end. I hope I can always be there for him, laughing, playing, and simply being happy next to each other is all we need.

A few minutes later Sasuke stopped running and stopped me too.

"I want to show you something Miranda-Chan!" He said with an adorable smile.

I giggled "Kay! Show me Sasuke-Kun!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dock on the lake.

"Sasuke-Kun! Your Mommy told us we can't leave the front yard! We shouldn't be here! We could get in trouble!

"Shhhh" He whispered holding an index finger to his lips. "I want to show you something I learned!" He said smiling and walking to the edge of the dock.

"What could you possibly need to show me now Sasuke-Kun? Especially out here?" I questioned walking up next to him.

"I need to show you this! Niisan taught me!" He said, doing a hand sign and started walking onto the water.

I gasped and clapped with excitement. "YAY Sasuke-Kun!!"

He smiled at me and started to walk deeper out, I could only see his silhouette now.

"Sasuke-Kun! Come back! It's deep over there! And I can't see u!" I whisper/shouted to him.

"Come out here Miranda-Chan! I know u can!" He said smiling.

I copied his hand sign. I didn't think I could do it….but I stepped slowly onto the water…still afloat, I slowly put all my weight on one foot, and started walking into the darkens, walking to the silhouette of Sasuke.

"See, I told you that you could do it Miranda-Chan! Belive me!" He said grabbing my hand and hugging me.

I blushed; Sasuke was so love to me.

"SASUKE!" I heard a voice yell. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO OUT THERE WITHOUT ME!"…this time I knew who it was, it was Itachi.

"But NIISAN!! Miranda-Chan is out here with me!" Sasuke shouted to his brother.

I looked to where Itachi's voice was coming from, the dock, where were two figures.

"Miranda! Sasuke! Get back here! It's dangerous!" I heard Erin yell to me.

"Erin! We are just having fun!" I yelled to her, nervous, I didn't wasn't Erin to be mad at me.

"I'm coming to get you guys and walk you back!" Itachi' voice called out across the lake.

I suddenly realized how far out we where, and started to get scared. "S-sasuke-k-kun I-I'm Afraid" I buried my face in the crook of his neck and hugged him.

"Shhhh I'm gonna keep you safe Miranda-Chan" He said calmingly patting my back.

I started hyperventilating, this was so scary, we were in such deep water, I could barely see the dock, I guess I was so busy with Sasuke holding my hand I didn't realize Sasuke was pulling me this far out.

I heard Itachi walking closer and closer to us.

I didn't notice I was having a breakdown; I stared down at the water, and started crying.

"Don't worry I'm almost there" I heard Itachi call out.

"Alright Niisan" Sasuke shouted taking my hands and slowly sidestepping in Itachi's direction.

We finally reached Itachi, I couldn't see his facial expression, but I could since that he was relived we where alright.

I smiled and Hugged Itachi's leg "NIISAN!"

Itachi smiled and picked me up in his right arm, Sasuke up in his left. "You can call me Niisan if you want."

I hugged Sasuke and Itachi at the same time, crying into their shirts.

"Sasuke…I'm not mad…I'm just glad you are both ok" Itachi spoke calmly as we reached the dock.

"Thank goodness!" Erin sighed in relief as we both reached the dock.

"Erin-Chan!" I yelled as Itachi put me down on the dock.

"You're alright!" She smiled as she hugged me. "I thought you were hurt!"

"Niisan saved us!" I smiled looking over to Itachi

"Thank you" Erin whispered to Itachi.

When Itachi put Sasuke down on the dock, Sasuke ran up and hugged me again.

"I'm so sorry Miranda-Chan!" He cried out, tears in his eyes.

"I-It's ok" I said drying my tears on the back of my Kimono, and then Sauske's tears with my other kimono sleeve.

"S-s-so you aren't mad Miranda-Chan?" He said, his eyes puffy from crying but a smiled curled across his lips.

"Of course not Sasuke-Kun, you just wanted to show me how powerful you are!" I said hugging him.

"Miranda….we has something to tell you….the both of you." Erin and Itachi sat down Indian style next to where we were standing, and we then sat down next to them in a little circle.

"What is it Erin-Chan?" Sasuke asked looking rather excited.

"We will be staying here in the clan." Erin smiled as Sasuke giggled happily\

"Really?!?!?" I squealed in happiness.

Erin Nodded "you as Sasuke will be attending the Academy together starting next week"

Sasuke and I looked at each other, both looking overjoyed and overwhelmed with excitement. W

We giggled and hugged each other.

Itachi was smiling. "We should get you guys to bed…its past your bed time Sasuke…and I think that Miranda-Chan looks tired too."

Erin nodded in agreement, looking over To Sasuke and I whom where both rubbing our eyes and yawning.

"But Niiiiiissaaannnn" we both moaned in unison

"But nothing" Erin and Itachi said in unison back as they picked us up and carried us back inside.

After Sasuke and I both got baths and dressed for bed we where both sent to bed, Mikoto put an extra bed mat in Erin's room so I could sleep in the same room as Erin.

"Goodnight Erin" I said slowly closing my eyes.

"Night Miranda" Erin said smiling, and turning out the light.

I pulled the blankets up and drifted asleep, dreaming of Sasuke and I walking out on the water again, His hand pulling me alone, Him hugging me and comforting me….was this love?

A/N: hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long….but I have been busy (doing nothing)

I'll never stop writing R&R!!!! –TheEnchantingNinjaPenguin. =D


	4. A sweet and Sour morning

(A/N) Sorry for not updating = (lol

(Miranda)

I got up and giggled. This would be my first day of school at the Academy! I couldn't wait! Mikoto who I now called mother had bought me a new baby blue kimono. I ran to my closet but quietly so I wouldn't disturb the sleeping Erin. I slipped the pretty silk kimono on and ran to the kitchen. "Mother can you make my hair pretty?" I asked as I walked up to her and tugged on her apron while he was making breakfast.

"Alright sweetie, after I finish making breakfast" She spoke smiling and continued to prepare rice and miso soup for breakfast.

"Kay!" I said giggling as I puttered into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

(Erin)

I felt a sharp pain in my back. A stabbing pain. Crimson rusty smelling liquid ran down my back, my leg and onto the ground, I collapsed on the floor. "Why?" I managed to cry out before I was kicked in the stomach.

"We can't have you ruining my plans." The person said before kicking me again.

"B-but things were gonna work out….I-I don't understand!" I coughed up blood onto the floor.

"Work out for everyone but me."

"You horrible person! And I actually trusted you for a bit! I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD STILL BE PLANNING TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS! I THOUGHT-UGH!" I yelped when I was kicked in the stomach once more.

"Now to finally end this" the person spoke and smirked.

"No! DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!"

"Why should I listen to you? You're an outsider to the ninja world. I knew from the beginning…now goodbye." With that the figure took out a Katana and slashed both shoulders severing an artery.

"N-no" I said softly as I closed my eyes and felt like I was floating on a cloud into the sky. My vision faded to blackness.

(Itachi)

I woke up hearing someone crying, pleading, and yelling. It sounded like Erin so I ran into her room.

"No….no….NO…NONOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She was screaming, and kicking around. Still asleep. She must be having a bad dream.

"Erin?" I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, but she kept screaming. "Erin! Wake up!" I said as I picked her up and shook her gently.

Her eyes opened wide and she started coughing. She felt extremely warm and she was sweating, and panting.

"What h-happened?" she said turning pale and clammy.

"You had a bad dream…you feel warm as well…how about we put off training for today." I stated as I laid her back in bed and replaced her heavy blanket with a light sheet.

"B-but…I will be okay" she said trying to sit up but I guided her back down.

"No. Rest." I stated as I then left the room to fetch her cold cloth and some water.

(Miranda)

"It's really pretty!" I squealed jumping up and down at the sight of my hair.

"I hoped you would like it" Mikoto said smiling and walking into the kitchen to set out bowls of miso soup and rice.

My hair was in a high ponytail with blue ribbons of different shades were tied around it. I couldn't wait to show Sasuke.

Itachi walked in the room and talked to Mikoto in a low tone that I couldn't hear. She looked shocked.

"She needs to stay in that room. Just in case it is what you suspect, and Miranda can sleep in Sasuke's room, you will sleep in her room and tend to her so it doesn't spread to me or your father."

He nodded and walked off.

"Mother?" I asked walking up to her and again tugging on her apron "what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie" She replied with a smile. "Go wake up Sasuke, tell him to get dressed and then join us for breakfast."

"Kay!" I giggled as I walked to Sasuke's room and entered. He was sleeping…he looked so cute. "Sasuke-Kun…Sasuke-Kun" I said softly while I poked him. "Mother said to get dressed and join us in the kitchen" I whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Okay Miranda-Chan" He said smiling.

I walked out to give him some privacy and went back downstairs to have breakfast.

(Itachi)

She was burning up. I placed a wet cloth on her forehead, but I didn't want to wake her to make her sleep…she just looked so peaceful…so beautiful…even when she was sickly…she was just so….so. I snapped back into reality when she started to cough.

"Here is when we find out" I muttered to myself.

She looked alarmed as she continued to cough. Tiny dots of blood appeared on her hand where she had partially covered her mouth. That confirmed my fear.

"Oh no"

"I am ok…it's nothing" She said trying to act like nothing happened...but I could tell she was in pain. And it was my flat.

(Miranda)

I blushed when Sasuke came down, he was wearing the usually clan outfit but stopped in his tracks when he looked at me.

"Miranda-Chan…."

"Yes?"

"You're so pretty!" He smiled and took a seat across from me.

"Thank you Sasuke-Kun" ^. ^

Mikoto was smiling as she set a bowl of rice in front of both us followed by a small bowl of soup.

(Sasuke)

I put on my backpack and helped her put hers on. We joined hands as we walked down the path and out of the Uchiha clan area.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Miranda said smiling and jumping up and down.

"I am gonna make sure Iruka-sensi sits me next to you!" I said

"Yay!"

I started to pick up the pace. "Hurry Miranda-Chan! Or we will be late!"

"B-but I can't run much faster in my shoes!" She said looking sad.

"I will carry you!" I said as I put her on my back and ran as fast as I could.

"WHHHEEEEEE!" She giggled as she put her hands in the air.

I smiled. I was so happy she was having fun.

(Erin)

That same situation kept replaying in my brain over and over…I couldn't name the voice…I knew the voice…but I just couldn't think…no matter how hard I tried…I couldn't remember the looks of the person unless I was dreaming. And then I didn't remember anyone from Naruto…it just drew a mental blank to me.

Perhaps I was thinking too hard…I was in my own little world. I could see nothing…but I tasted blood…and I could feel someone patting my forehead with a cloth every so often…but who?

(Mikoto)

Fugaku just sat there when I broke the news to him. He was shocked, and surprised.

"How? They…they haven't been hanging around each other long enough for this to be humanly possible! It couldn't have spread!-could it have?" He said rising from his seat.

"We aren't even sure if this is it. But Itachi seems to think so, and he is the expert in that area." I said walking over to him.

"It just doesn't make sense." He said looing down to the floor.

"Honey we will take care of it. Just go to work. Don't worry" I said handing him a boxed lunch and holding up his police vest for him to slip on.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he was off.

Now sitting down in a chair I felt stressed, I really had no idea how to fix this, or how the kids would react if they knew.


	5. First Day of School!

**A/n: DX I am so sorry I haven't updated I feel like a terrible person don't hate me~**

**On with the show. **

**(Miranda) **

Sasuke and I arrived at the academy, I clung to his arm, I was very shy and afraid, what if they didn't like me?

"What's wrong Miranda-Chan?" Sasuke questioned looking down at me.

"I-I'm just scared…what if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry Miranda-Chan I wont let anyone get away with being mean to you! I'll protect you!" He said making a fist and punching the air above him.

I blushed and giggled. "Thanks Sasuke-Kun." I then took his hand. "And I wont let anyone get away with being mean to YOU too! I'll protect you!"

Sasuke gave a big smile, and then opened our classroom door. "Hey Iruka-Sensei" he greeted happily as Iruka turned around.

"It looks like we have a new student!" He said looking up from his papers.

The chattering class fell silent, and looked down to me. I felt like a bug under a microscope as I held Sasuke's hand tight and started to hide behind him.

"Sasuke…why don't you introduce our new friend?" Iruka said noticing my shyness.

"Okay!" He said and then moved over so everyone could see me, but still kept a firm grip on my hand to make me feel protected. "This is Miranda-Chan! She lives at my house now! And she is gonna be in our class now too!"

I looked up and waved to everyone. "H-hi" I said in a tiny shy voice.

A boy in a bright orange jumpsuit yelled from the back "HI MIRANDA-CHAN!" I then giggled and knew it was Naruto.

"C'mon Miranda-Chan!" Sasuke said enthusiastically as he pulled me to a desk and sat me in an empty chair, then took a seat next to me.

"So Miranda-Chan" Iruka started

I looked up "Hm?"

"What do you know about being a ninja already?" He questioned.

"um…well…I have never been to a ninja academy before" I said looking down.

Most of the kids in the class looked surprised. "Never?" one girl asked. Most of the other children talked amongst themselves asking how she could ever be a ninja.

"It's alright everyone calm down" Iruka said hushing the students "I'm sure Miranda-Chan will be able to catch up, especially with some help by Sasuke, you can help right Sasuke?"

"mhmm" Sasuke nodded cheerfully giving him a big smile and hugging me. I blushed. "I'm gonna teach you everything you missed!"

"Kay" I smiled, relived that the students didn't seem to hate me. Today wasn't such a bad first day after all.

**(Erin)**

**(later that night)**

The nightmare finally stopped, now I felt semi awake. I felt like I was underwater, I couldn't hear much of anything and what I could hear was very unclear and warped. But I felt something warm next to me, and I hugged it tightly.

I heard a muffled chuckle, the feeling of being underwater began to slowly lift, and I opened my eyes. My room was incredibly dark, I could see from the window next to my bed that it was night, the only light was provided by a flickering candle in the corner of the room.

"Erin-Chan" A voice spoke softly, I weakly turned my head to see Itachi sitting next to me. "I'm happy to see you are awake."

I blushed, he had been helping me?

"Are you alright? Your face is turning red."

"I'm fine" my voice was extremely horse. I looked around the room, Miranda's clothing was no longer sitting in the corner, now it was a little tray with rice, a cup of tea, and a bottle of some strange looking pills. I tried to sit up but I just felt so weak, like a rag doll. I couldn't remember anything that had happened since i went to sleep next to Miranda's bed, just like always. "What happened?" I asked him while he walked to the other side of the room and picked up the tray.

"I found you this morning you seemed rather upset like you were having a bad dream." he began "when I tried to wake you up I noticed you had a fever, my mother didn't want Miranda to get sick so she told her to sleep in Sasuke's room, and told me to take care of you.

"Oh…thanks" I looked down at my sheet and was puzzled. "Itachi…is this blood?"

He looked surprised and quickly grabbed another sheet to replace the soiled one before I could inspect it further. "Oh…silly me…I must have gotten one of Sasuke's old sheets…he used to get tomato juice on everything" he said throwing the soiled sheet in a basket.

I didn't really believe him…but its not like I was bleeding…so maybe it was his blood. But before I could ask more questions about it my stomach growled, and I realized I was very hungry.

"Here" Itachi said sitting me up with one arm, he held me up and fed me rice with his other hand. "My mother made you some special tea that is supposed to help keep a fever down, and I have some pills for you to take. He said handing me two of those weird pills, I put them in my mouth, and he put the cup to my lips and tilted it, I swallowed the pills, the tea was the best tea I had ever tasted. I gulped it down quickly.

I felt so much better. "Erin-Chan…would you like to take a bath? I can run some water for you."

I blushed and nodded . I just hope that he didn't mean he was going to be bathing me. He propped me up with pillows and walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room, I heard the bath water begin to run, then I heard the faucet run like he was washing his hands.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get you a change of clothes." He said, and then he left the room.

It was quiet without him there, it gave me some time to think about what happened. I don't really remember my dream now…I remember I was attacked, I was protecting someone, but I don't remember who the attacker was or when it was. Must have been my fever making me have bad dreams.

A few minutes later Itachi returned with a Purple T-Shirt and Black pants. "I told mother they were your favorite colors…so she went out and bought you an entire wardrobe today." He sighed and then smiled at me. "Lets get you into the bathroom"

"Alright" I said as he helped me to my feet, I walked slowly to the bathroom, and sat down at the edge of the tub.

Itachi placed a towel on top of my change of clothes and put them on the counter of the sink. "I'm going to leave the door open just a crack so I can hear you, call if you need anything." He cracked the door and I heard him walking around the other room, changing my sheets for me. I felt like a baby. Like I was nothing but a bother.

I sighed as I undressed and slid into the tub, it was a bubble bath and it was just the right temperature. Little known fact, ninja aren't just good at stealth, combat, and being awesome…they are very good at preparing bubble baths.

I grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap and began to wash the back of my neck, which I realized was extremely wet with sweat. Ew. I must have been scared out of my wits.

**(Itachi)**

The jutsu i had preformed to prevent her from remembering that morning had worked..but I knew one day she would find out what caused her to have this disease, have frequent coughing fits….coughing up blood, and feeling weak…but I couldn't bring myself to tell her it was my fault. I think she would hate me for it. I don't want her to hate me…her being around, makes me feel so happy. And I don't want that happy feeling to be gone, but I guess it would be rather selfish of me to not tell her…I will tell her someday…but now…just for a little while I wanted to keep her close to me.

I heard her begin to start coughing again and bit my lip. I really hope she didn't cough up blood. I approached the door and knocked softly "Erin-Chan are you alright?"

**(Erin) **

I was shocked when I looked at my hand that had just been covering my mouth while I was coughing. It had tiny dots of crimson. I knew what happened…I just coughed up blood…it was creepy and cool at the same time…creepy because I'm sure that isn't healthy cool…because I have never done that before…and blood is interesting to me…but in this case that's a bad thing.

I heard Itachi knock on the door and I quickly stuck my hand into the tub, washing off the blood from my hand…I didn't want Itachi or anyone else to have to be worried about me…I felt like a burden already as it was. "Erin-Chan are you alright?"

"yeah, I just coughed a little nothing to worry about." I reassured him as I pulled the plug on the tub, and wrapped the towel around myself.

"Alright" He sounded relived.

It took me so long to dry off due to my sluggish feeling that Itachi had knocked on the door three times to make sure I didn't fall down the drain or something.

I stepped out of the tub…not expecting my feet to be so wet, I dried the tops, not the bottoms, and that was my downfall. My foot slid out from under me due to the slipperiness and fell rather ungracefully onto my face. Of coarse this made a loud boom sound, which of coarse would worry anyone, and causing Itachi to burst in unannounced.

"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

I turned red, as did he.

My towel had safely covered my…bathing suit parts, but I think Itachi expected me to be dressed by now…and I was in a towel which would make me not dressed...which means i'm naked..under the towel..yeah i think you get it.

"I'm sorry" He said quickly slipping out and shutting the door after him as quick as he came.

"Well that was awkward" I muttered as I put my clothes on.

**(Sasuke)**

**(earlier that day)**

I couldn't stop looking at Miranda-Chan, she just looked so cute and happy, her smile made me feel happy.

We walked home from school holding hands. Then I had an idea…I just had enough money for two bowls of ramen. "Hey Miranda-Chan wunna go out for ramen with me?" I asked

"You…mean like a date?" She giggled

"O-only if you're okay with that" I said shyly

"Yeah! I would love to go on a date with you Sasuke-Kun!" She said giggling and hopping up and down.

I smiled. I was glad she said yes to me asking her out on a date.

We walked to the noodle shop and sat down next to each other. "Miranda-Chan how about tonight we train in the front yard? I bet niisan and Erin-Chan could help!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Miranda said enthusiastically. Right after that a large bowl of ramen was set in front of each of them. Miranda looked surprised. "Wow! There's so much!" She admired as she began to slurp up the noodles.

I smiled and looked at her, happy that she was happy.

**(Miranda)**

The rest of our date went along swimmingly, that was until a gang of older kids showed up.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke…who is that girl your with?" One of the boys said, as Sasuke pushed me behind him.

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke demanded, but it wasn't really intimidating coming from such a little kid voice.

One of the boys chuckled and kicked Sasuke in the stomach. "Shut up" Sasuke fell over in pain.

"Sasuke-Kun!" I ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Got a new friend Sasuke? Lets get rid of that stupid hair of hers" One said as he pulled out a kunai from his back pocket and pulled me by the hair.

I adored my hair, so obviously I didn't want anyone to cut it off. "NO!" I shrieked as a kneed him in between the legs. Thankfully I didn't forget everything I learned from Karate. I then punched him in the nose.

The boy began to cry. "Y-you'll pay! Lets go guys!" The boy said as the gang ran off. I felt a throbbing feeling in my hand, and noticed my knuckles were already bruising…but. You should have seen the other guy.

Sasuke stood in place looking rather surprised. "Are you alright Sasuke-Kun?" I asked putting my non injured hand on his arm.

"Miranda-Chan WAS SO COOL! They were all like pow and then you were all like POW POW POW and then they were all like AHHH run away!" we both giggled and then he looked down at my hand and noticed the bruising. "Come on Miranda-Chan, lets get you home so you can have some ice."

I giggled and agreed. I just went on my first date…and protected my date by punching some guy in the face and kneeing them…AND today was my first day at a new school. What a day it was.

**A/n: =D so again please don't hate me for this taking so long XD if you have any suggestions on things to happen between Miranda and Sasuke or Itachi and Erin please feel free to Review them to me…heck please feel free to Review at all even the most random ass review ever is appreciated.**


	6. AN Coz I'm a Bitch Like That

Hello anyone who is reading my fics and going WHAT IS UP WITH HER NOT UPDATIN' YO

Well I have no reason. :C don't hit me. I already have a few more ideas for other fics includin'

Rewriting a NarutoFic i wrote in 8th grade that was deleted a while back even though now that I look back it was a pretty funny one.

I also plan on making a new Left 4 Dead story with TingAnn/Ellis and Erin/Nick but it won't be as creepy coz Erin will be older. I haven't decided if I want to just delete left 2 babysit or if I want to just keep Erin and Nicks relationship as JUST FRIENDS...or more like a brother and sister relationship. This message will be going on all my fics that haven't been completed so if you are on my one piece fic and wish to voice your opinion on the fate of my current Left 4 Dead story please post your opinion in the Left 4 Dead story reviews and not on another one. I have already started the Chapter for dead center finale and am almost finished.

I want to make a Batman fanfiction or a Justice League Fanfic but that can wait :3

Anyway i know Authors notes shouldn't be a chapter so...

glanced at my paper. "Erin...you didn't do your homework."

"Nope! Yolo!"

The End

Funny that's what my cousin who is a Spanish teacher got from a kid once so I thought I would put that in there.

So I hope to be once more spamming your inbox with story alerts and all that fun stuff...but next time I hope it will be a super cool chapter.

Voice your opinions on the fate of Left 2 Babysit because I do read my reviews and love them...they are like tacos I shall nom and Enjoy every last one.

Also.

Anonymous Reviewing was enabled on my stories for people who are too lazy to log in (you know who you are) cough cough VicEveSamAlex :3 3 not so you can flame my story and be a bitch over the interwebz. If You wish to flame my story at least take the time to log in...because then I know where you live and kick the CRAP out of you. Just kidding. I would try to message you to see what you thinks needs to be fixed in the story. Never know that could turn into a lovely friendship :3

I am so bad at grammar. I hate my life. So if you would like to write recommendations in reviews OR PM me it would be appreciated. Just don't go overboard. For example if I use its instead of it's I know the difference everyone makes a few errors...I make lots... _

WOW I RANT


	7. Relationships and Lies

(Erin)

The day had gone by quickly, I just laid in bed, and slept. Now Itachi told me it was time to go to bed… "But Itachi I have been sleeping ALL DAY" I complained "can't we go watch TV with Sasuke and Miranda? I promise I will stay away from them!"

(Itachi)

I bit my tongue as soon as she asked to hang out with Miranda and Sasuke, it hurt me that I wouldn't be able to allow it, but it was for their own safety. "I'm sorry, I can't allow that Erin, please just rest."

I could tell she was exhausted, all her energy was put into walking to the bathroom and back and every time she would, it lead to her running out of breath. He watched her limp form begin to stand. "Erin please listen to me, I don't want to have to force you." I implored as I walked over to her. Placing my hand on her arm

"Hands off!" She demanded as she tried to pull my hand off her arm, it was pitiful watching her try, she barely had any energy.

"I didn't want to have to resort to this." I said sighing as I picked her up and then sat down, leaning my head against the wall. I sat her in my lap and threw the sheet over her.

She looked extremely red and I smirked. "You should have listened Erin-Chan" My arms were around her waist, keeping her from going anywhere.

Eventually she became so exhausted she stopped making an attempt of fighting and laid her head against my chest. I could smell her hair, it smelled like apples.

I felt her body tremble as she coughed, I pat her back, waiting for her fit to be over.

"Hey Itachi…"

"Hm?"

"Thank You."

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Taking care of me…I mean you didn't do anything to deserve this, it isn't like you caused this, it was my damn immune system."

My fists tightened into balls, if only she knew how wrong she was.

(Miranda)

Sasuke and I watched TV after racing home when my 2nd day was over. Sasuke's mom…I mean Mother made us sweets and poured us juice.

"Hey…mother…" I spoke sitting up from my place on the floor next to Sasuke.

"Yes Sweetie?" she asked smiling

"Where's Erin?" I questioned messing with the ribbons in my hair waiting for her reply.

"Her and Itachi are still out training…they are going to be doing this a lot and coming in late so Erin can represent the clan, so I moved your bed mat into Sasuke's room, so you aren't woken by her coming in every night." She explained, smiling. Knowing she couldn't tell Miranda the real truth.

(Mikoto)

"You mean she hasn't recovered her energy yet?" Fugaku exclaimed putting his tea down and massaging his temples. "I can't believe I let Itachi even bring them here"

"Don't say that, they are sweet girls…and the boys seem to enjoy their company." I pointed out pouring more tea in my cup.

"Itachi was never sick for more than a few hours…and he would be A-rank mission ready by the next day." He stated as he sighed. "If this doesn't go away Itachi will have to take her to ANBU's medical ward."

"But…they'll keep her for a long time! We can't keep her from Miranda!" I burst out standing up.

"We will do what we must do to insure that nobody else gets this. What if she gives it to someone else? And then another and before you know it, the whole village. If that happens ANBU could trace it back to us. Our plans for the future Uchiha, everything we've done, our whole lives destroyed!" he practically shouted. "We will do what me must." He repeated walking away.

"Mother what's wrong?" Sasuke asked peaking in from the doorway.

"Nothing you need to worry about honey…" I smiled wiping the tears from my face and grabbed my coin purse, and handed Sasuke some money. "Why don't you and Miranda go the festival in town? There isn't school tomorrow, but I want you home by 9, alright?"

"You got it mother!" Sasuke agreed as he ran off to find Miranda.

I smiled, thinking about how wonderful life will be when the clan's power is restored.

(Itachi)

Erin had finally fallen asleep, I smiled at her peaceful face. My staring was interrupted when I heard a light tap on the door.

I laid the sleeping girl in her bed, and walked to the door, without making a sound.

"Yes, father?" I asked, but I knew exactly what he was going to tell me to do.

"Itachi…you need to take her to their medical ward for infectious diseases." He ordered.

I looked at the floor. I was right, not that I wanted to be. "Yes sir" I stated simply before turning to go back in Erin's room.

"I'm not doing this to be mean son…it's for the best."

But I didn't answer and just closed the door.

I looked over to Erin, she looked so peaceful, but once she wakes up at ANBU I know she will be upset with me. I gently lifted her, and she stirred.

"Itachi?" She slurred half asleep.

"Hm?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

I paused for a moment, I wasn't about to tell her where we were going so I just nodded. "Of coarse"

"I trust you" She said smiling and falling asleep again.

I felt a pang of guilt as I held her close and jumped out the window, headed for ANBU's medical ward.

(Miranda)

Sasuke had just told me we were going to a festival. "Really? THAT'S SO COOL!" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

We walked down the path headed outside the compound and towards the center of town. I could already hear music growing as we walked closer, and the faint glow of lanterns that even lit up the sky.

"It's so pretty Sasuke-kun!"

He smiled and turned to me…"Miranda-Chan" he spoke my name softly.

I turned to face him. "hm?" but before I could ask anything further I felt his lips on mine, and then they were gone.

I blushed and so did he.

"Sasuke-Kun" I giggled as I hugged him.

"Miranda-Chan…." He said trailing off.

"Yes?"

"W-will you be my…girlfriend?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I blushed even redder if that's even possible. "YES!" I giggled as I held his hand as we skipped into town.

A/N: Alright…sorry this is so short but It's like 1AM here and I can't sleep. Anyway Review please, it inspires me to write :3 I need to decide exactly what's gonna happen at the festival and how Erin reacts to waking up without Itachi…so if anyone would like to voice their opinion go right ahead :3 this is like 1,000 words…I know I fail… but I want to see what you guys think of how it's going ect :3

SO READ AND REVIEW


	8. To keep The authors face safe

A/N: alright guys so I'm making this to make up for the short chapter from before by posting this early :3 Anyway Thank you Hoshi-Okami-Chan for insuring the safety of my face until the next chapter! Thank you very much ^w^ So this is proof…I do care about the reviews you post, without you reviewers out there I probably not have a face and be forced to wear a mask and look like Madara. If that happened Kakashi or another ninja would probably kill me where I stand so I appreciate your reviews! :3 see how it works! Hoshi-Chan saved my life/face. Anyway read and review! I hope you enjoy!

(Erin)

I woke up with the feeling wind on my face, and my bangs tickling my forehead and eye lids. What was going on? Was this just some dream? I made an attempt to open my eyes but as soon as I did they drooped closed once more. Was I that tired? I had slept all day how could I be? I felt someone's chest pressed up against my side, with one arm behind my knees and the other behind my shoulders, supporting my head with their upper arm. Trying to open my mouth to speak, noticing that it felt glued shut. I felt relaxed. Was I drugged? No…that's crazy talk… Itachi is protecting me he would never do that. So what WAS really going on?

It felt like we had stopped, there was no more wind rushing. I could hear crickets off in the distance. Maybe this is some weird dream/sleep paralysis. I had suffered from it before but never felt this relaxed, I had always been afraid and thought I couldn't breathe. What I would give to wake up and have Itachi be there telling me it was just a weird dream, but as time passed I was slowly coming to a realization that I was probably at least partly awake.

That's when I heard the voices.

"Thank you for reporting this to us." A voice I didn't recognize said, I heard footsteps in the grass, approaching me.

"Hn" I heard the person carrying me say. I couldn't tell exactly who it was because I barely heard them.

"We'll take good care of her, I promise. She can come back as soon as the blood tests relatively normal. We will have to check yours as well."

"I understand" Now I realized who was carrying me. Itachi. But he had said he would be there when I woke up! I don't want to go with Mr. Creepy Voice!

"I will do as you requested in your report and keep her sedated until her temperature stabilizes." Mr. Creepy Voice stated "As soon as it does I will notify you, but she will not leave until her blood count is relatively normal."

"Yes sir" Itachi spoke softly.

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

"You did the right thing."

I was transferred to who I am assuming is Mr. Creepy Voice's hands, and he starts walking I hear him walking down what sounds like stone stairs, and I can hear the sounds of a tunnel of some sort.

Why did Itachi want to get rid of me? What did Mr. Creepy Voice mean when he said Itachi needed his blood checked too? This has to be some kind of sketchy dream!

"Where do you want me to go for my blood test?" He sounded further away now…I'm assuming he stayed but when Mr. Creepy Voice walked away.

"The hospital is fine, just ask them to send it to ANBU's medical branch."

And with that I'm assuming the discussion ended for I didn't hear Itachi reply.

After a little while of walking, a heard a door slide open. "We prepped a room for her" I heard a woman's voice say.

"Alright" Said Mr. Creepy Voice "I leave her in your team's hands. Itachi wants her to be asleep until her fever is gone."

"Yes sir" She said before calling to the rest of her team "Girls our patient with Ketsueki is here." (Ketsueki apparently means blood in Japanese, the liquid kind…also Chi but yea, I don't SPEAK Japanese so I wouldn't know if that's the full truth. I don't trust the internet to be telling the complete truth. Anyway I decided to call it that because you cough up blood and because I couldn't decide what else to name it/) I was brought into a rather cold room, it smelled like hospital, and I could hear machines beeping.

How I hated that smell. I felt someone place me down on one of those fancy beds that can sit up. It was also in the sit up position, I felt myself being lowered and then it stopped suddenly. "Don't lower it. If she is coughing up blood it's best we keep her sitting up a bit. We don't want her choking." Did they know I could hear everything they were saying? I'm assuming not.

Feeling a prick in my hand I tried to whimper but I couldn't. This sucks. I then felt something warm coming into my arm, it ran up to my head and then all over. Then it felt like everything started to happen all at once. My head began to spin a little but not that bad. I felt cold, someone had replaced my clothes with one of those weird hospital gowns, and I could hear the beeping of a heart monitor as it was attached to my arm, it felt like everything was moving super fast except me.

I felt someone place one of those oxygen tubes in either nostril. I HATED THAT. IT smelled but I could do nothing. Finally I felt so relaxed I couldn't stay conscious anymore and I slipped under.

(Itachi)

As I jumped into Konaha, taking back streets to avoid the festivities and attention, I wondered…DID I do the right thing?

I just hope Erin isn't going to be too upset with me when she wakes up. I preformed a genjutsu on her that keeps her relaxed, and sleeping so she wouldn't wake up on our way there. I promised her though…and I broke my promise. "I'll have to make it up to her." I muttered jumping from roof to roof towards the hospital.

Then I heard a familiar giggling, and looked in front of me off the rooftop I was on to see Sasuke kiss Miranda and then hug her. I smiled. They were so young, but I could tell these two were turning out to be childhood sweethearts. I watched them walk towards the festival, to make sure they arrive safely.

Once they were in the crowds I proceeded on my way. I was planning on taking Erin here after training, spending some time with her under the lanterns and stars…obviously fate had something else planned for her.

(Miranda)

Sasuke and I walked hand in hand into the crowd of people. "Hey! I got an idea Miranda-chan!" Suske exclaimed as he pulled me towards a shop.

"What?" I asked excited to know his idea.

He pulled me into a store that sold clan merchandise. "Close your eyes Miranda-Chan!"

"Okay!" I giggled as I closed my eyes, and tried my best not to peek.

I felt something cold settle on my chest and felt Sasuke's hand brush the back of my neck fiddling with something.

"Open." He said gently.

"As soon as my lids opened I saw it, a pretty necklace with the Uchiha symbol. "It's so pretty Sasuke-kun!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and down. I hugged him and he giggled.

"I hoped you would like it!" Sasuke sang as he paid for it at the register.

"You better hurry up" the old lady at the counter said "Or you'll miss the fireworks."

"Oh right! Let's go Miranda-chan!" Sasuke tugged at my arm.

"Alright!" I nodded as I let him guide me though the crowded streets, and then into the woods.

"Why in the woods Sasuke-Kun?" I asked turning my head to the side. There was nobody around here, but it looked to be some sort of training ground.

"So we could watch together…alone" Sasuke whispered, I could barely make out his face in the moonlight. "It isn't as special with all those people around, Miranda-Chan." he stated as we lay side by side in the grass, him moving one of my stray bangs away from my eyes. "I wanted…to pretend…that they are just for you and me." He whispered finally.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds. Smiling. "Sasuke-Kun" I whispered quietly and blushed. Hoping he couldn't see it in the dark.

When I didn't speak he just chuckled lightly and wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled my into a hug on the ground. That's when the fireworks started.

The two of us began to be mesmerized by the bright colored light dancing in the sky. And it was only for the two of us.

When the fireworks were over we stayed put, lost in the embrace, too busy snuggling together to realize the event was over. I drifted asleep, Sasuke's breathing and heartbeat acting as my lullaby.

(Itachi)

I sat in one of the examination rooms at Konaha's hospital. A nurse came in with a chart, probably containing my entire health history since I was born.

"Well Itachi-San it seems you are free to go. Your blood count is rather low considering the circumstances and your usual normal…there is a chance it has decreased within the past 48 hours, so 2 days ago you might have been contagious, but you should be fine now. Continue using your pills provided. These were instructions from the ANBU medical branch." She stated before clicking her pen closed and putting my file back in a cabinet along with others.

"Thank you" I said as I stood to walk out the door. As I exited the hospital I immediately thought of Erin…and began to worry. What if I didn't do the jutsu right? What if she knew what I did? I sighed, I will let my anger and worry out the only way I know how. Training.

(Mikoto)

Itachi had not yet returned from getting Erin to the ANBU medical branch. Him I was not worried about, he is responsible, not to mention a high ranking ninja. No, I was not worried about him. I was worried about Sasuke, and Miranda. They too had not returned. It was 11PM now, and I told Sasuke to be home with her by 9PM. So where were they?

Deciding that I had waited long enough for them to come to me, I would go to them, hoping that they had just lost track of time rather than something actually occurring.

As I walked into the center of the village I saw that the streets had died down, the people who remained were closing up their shops or cleaning up the trash left behind on the streets. But my children were nowhere in sight.

I approached an old woman sweeping of the front to her clan merchandise shop. "Excuse me, Miss…" I called as I approached her.

"Yes?" She asked looking up from her work.

"Might you have seen a young boy and girl running around here? They are my children, they haven't returned home yet."

"Hmmm." The old woman rubbed her chin in thought. " I'm assuming you are from the Uchiha clan"

I nodded.

The old woman smiled. "There were these two children, the boy wore a clan shirt, and the girl had just received a clan necklace from the boy. I saw them a few hours ago, and told them to hurry outside to go see the fireworks."

I frowned. The fireworks had ended a while ago. Enough time for them to take their time getting home.

"Maybe they found Itachi…"I whispered to myself.

After a few more minutes of asking around, I decided to go and notify Fugaku. He would know what to do.

I walked back to the clan compound, hoping that Sasuke and Miranda would be right behind me, and be on their way home as well.

(Itachi)

I jumped from branch to branch, on my way to the training grounds. Why did I feel this way about her? I felt something when I was near her, it was peace. She was peace. The way she smiled, acted, talked I was intrigued by everything about her…so why did I let her go? Why did I let them take her?

Because father told me so? Why should I do everything he says? He cares more about the clan than the village. I know it. I know that I will receive that order soon. That order to obliterate the clan. Then Erin and I can be together without father disapproving.

I was so angry. Angry at myself, angry at my father, and the many Uchiha planning the 'Rebirth of the clan' as they called it.

I didn't even notice I had arrived at the training fields. The moon was bright, and stars lit up the sky. I had hoped to take Erin here. Just like I had hoped to take her to the festival. But now she is sick and it's my fault. Should I tell her? No. She would hate me. But she would hate me more if I lied again. Yes I'll tell her. "Eventually." I spoke looking at the moon.

My eyes followed the light down to the ground where I saw a lump in the grass about 30 feet from me.

I tip toed over to see Sasuke and Miranda snuggling each other fast asleep. Mother must be worried sick. I picked up one in each arm, careful not to jostle them awake, and head for home. So much for training.


	9. Shit hits the fan

**A/n: so i have returned from my long absence . don't hate me too much. I just went back to read my previous chapter and I'm ashamed of how shitty my writing style was back then. So eventually I shall rewrite the chapters that are beyond repair and modify ones that need some TLC. I would have posted this sooner but I was in New York City...**

* * *

(Erin)

I smelt antiseptic in the air and my eyes cracked open. I couldn't hear anything or anyone else in the room except for a heart monitor. "Shit" I mentally swore. "Itachi really gave me away to someone!" I began to panic and I heard the beeps go a bit faster. Where did they take me?! Where was Itachi?

I heard the door slide open and footsteps came to the bed. I pretended to be asleep.

I hand gently stroked my cheek and then trailed down to my chin tracing my lips with a single finger. I resisted the urge to squeak and slowly opened my eyes. "I-Itachi?" I croaked out. My throat was dry and sore.

"I'm here now Erin" he spoke as he kissed my forehead which made me blush. "I'm so sorry" his voice sounded very unstable, and was that a tear I just saw? "I didn't want to take you here, but I had to! It was the only way to assure your well being!"

I smiled gently "Itachi-kun was just trying to help me, I know" I sighed in happiness "Now that yer here it doesn't even matter."

I saw the joy on Itachi's face and he kissed my cheek. "I really care about you Erin" he whispered in my ear.

A blush came over my cheeks. "I do too."

He made a slight gasp and turned around for a second, but I could tell he was blushing.

"So" I broke the silence "Ya come to bust me out of here?" I laughed really counting on it...I couldn't take any more antiseptic smell!

"Actually I did...I brought clothes for you...they had to burn the clothes you were wearing."

I looked at what he had in his hand. Black shorts and a purple T-shirt. "So...what did I have?"

"Oh some Virus...not that uncommon, you just have to take some pills for a few weeks to keep it from coming back." He answered holding up a bottle of pills.

"Ugh I hate pills!"

Itachi chuckled as he handed me the clothes. "I will send in a nurse to help you get changed and unhook you." He walked out of the room.

I thought back to before I was sedated_ "She has Ketsueki"_ I remember a woman said...she made it sound like a big deal...like it wasn't common. What was Itachi hiding from me?

Before I could think further in on the subject a woman wearing scrubs, rubber gloves, and a mask came in, she looked like she was prepped for surgery! Not helping someone change their clothes!

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I don't want to contaminate myself, until you clean up when you get home you are still contagious."

"But...Itachi wasn't dressed like that..."

"Itachi is...special" The nurse said slowly trying to think about what she was going to say. One thing I learned from Judge Judy...If you have to think about it, then it probably isn't true. This lady looked like she knew more than she was saying.

_I'll get to the bottom of this_. Detective Erin is on the case.

* * *

(Miranda)

As I slowly became aware of my surroundings I realized they had changed. Instead of being in a field, hearing Sasuke's heart beat, I was under a light sheet on a soft mattress. I could hear birds singing.

"Miranda-Chan" I heard Sasuke whisper. "Are you awake Miranda-Chan?"

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke standing over my bed "M-morning!"

"Miranda-Chan!" He sang and gave me a big hug.

"W-what happened last night? Did we walk home?"

"Niisan found us and carried us home! He's the best!"

"Hey you two" Mikoto walked into the doorway. "Breakfast is on the table! I scheduled Iruka to tutor Miranda to catch her up to speed, he should be here within the hour, so both of you should get going." She said as she placed a baby blue dress on my bed and a Blue T-shirt and black pants on Sasuke's.

"KAY MOM!" Sasuke sang as he grabbed my hand making me blush a little "Let's go eat Miranda-Chan!"

"Yeah!" I giggled as I followed him.

"Kids will be kids." She sighed as she followed the two energetic children to the kitchen.

* * *

(Itachi)

I carried her home, she was too weak to stand due to the drugs she was given. But all I could think about was how to tell her she would live with Ketsueki Disease for the rest of her life. She would never forgive me for that...and I can't risk her leaving me, she makes me too happy.

"Itachi-kun" She whispered as I sat her down in her bed. "Can I have some food please?"

"Oh!" That's what I forgot! "Sure" I dashed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Itachi, no running in the house!" My mother admonished me as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry mother, it's just Erin is hungry." I grabbed a tray from the cupboard and placed a glass of water on it while mother put a large helping of rice on it as well as some chicken left over from the other night.

* * *

(Erin)

While Itachi was out of the room I struggled to my feet. Hopefully he is gone for a while. I wanted to find out more about the Ketsueki disease the lady was talking about. I wondered how Itachi didn't know it wasn't some virus. "I don't want him to worry, so I will just keep it to myself and research it" I muttered. I need a backup plan, just in-case he isn't gone for long. I decided to stuff things under my blankets to make it look like I was asleep "Like a ninja would fall for that trick" I sighed as I turned the lights off. If it doesn't work then I will just say I was stretching my legs and wanted to conserve energy by turning the lights off. Yeah...that makes perfect sense...

I entered the hall tiptoeing. My legs felt like putty and I gripped the walls for support. "Now" I mumbled "Where's the library?"

I turned in random directions, one of them has to lead to the Uchiha's library right?

* * *

(Itachi)

"Erin I brought you some d-" My sharingan emerged. I sensed something was wrong. The tray clattered to the floor. "ERIN?!". I ran to her bedside. I didn't sense a life but I saw her form under the covers. "ERIN?!" I tore the sheets off only to see a pillow and clothes.

"What's going on in here?!" I heard my mother run into the room. "Where is she?"

"She's gone." My heart was racing, I, Uchiha Itachi, who had killed men without questioning, was afraid of losing a girl I Had known for less than a month.

"Did someone take her?" Mikoto asked looking around the room.

"I would have sensed an intruder's chakra" I responded running to the hall.

"Maybe she ran off to stretch her legs." Mikoto reasoned as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to find her, she couldn't have gone far" I walked down the hall quickly. Where was she at?

* * *

(Erin)

I heard a commotion going on as I entered a room with bookshelves, oddly the room had no windows, you would think a library would be a bit more cheery. Closing the door behind me to not attract attention I walked closer to the center of the room, my eyes adjusting with the only sliver of light being the space between the door and floor on the door leading to the hallway. From what I could see the books were all coated in a thin layer of dust.

"Hmm" I walked up to a shelf encased in glass. "Is there a book of diseases?" as soon as I asked myself that question I spotted a very old looking book with the word 'Ketsueki' "Well..." I stared in disbelief "that was easy." I walked around the bookshelf encased in glass. How do they open the shelf?

I heard someone open the door shit! I ducked down hoping to not be seen. "Erin, I know you are there" I did not respond. "Right here" I felt hot breath tickle the back of my neck and turned to see Itachi. He looked different, his eyes were red, and he looked angry.

"Um...I can explain?" I said turning around.

"Can you?" He questioned grabbing my arm. "Do you know how worried I was?!"

"I was just stretching my legs!"

"Oh really? In the library?" He crossed his arms sighing "Let's go back to your room." He helped me to my feet and I had to lean on him while we walked. I was so mad. Why wasn't I allowed to leave my room?

"I understand you must be confused Erin. But it's better if you just rest."

"Oh?" I growled. "Why did you lie to me? You said I didn't have anything bad but I remember the nurse saying I had Ketsueki!"

He instantly stopped and stiffened. "When did you hear about that?"

"I remember, you carried me to that ANBU medical place! I remember that night! You didn't know I was awake?!"

"No, I thought it was safer if you didn't know."

"Know what?!"

He looked over at me "That I gave you this deadly disease."

"What?" I gasped and I felt sick. I felt like I was going to throw up. He had to be kidding...deadly? I was too young to die! I felt weak in the knees and cold.

"Erin listen to me" He put his hands on either side of my cheeks and forced me to look up at him. "You need to keep calm. Stress aggravates it, medication will help manage it, I didn't want you to find out this way."

I started to tip over, and Itachi guided me to the floor.

My ears were ringing, it felt like cotton balls were shoved inside them and the room started to spin. I remember just mumbling over and over again "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die."

I felt a wet rag on my forehead and Mikoto was holding my hand.

The world was suddenly dark as I felt a shock go through my chest.

_"We got her! She's going to make it!"_

_"That's a relief"_

_A siren wailed._

_"Erin, you have got to be strong."_

I sat up "Mom!"

"Erin, it's me Mikoto" Mikoto walked toward me, the scene had changed. I was in my room and it was dark. Itachi was nowhere to be found.

"Where's my mom?!" I looked around "She was just here!"

"Erin honey, please calm down." She sat on my bed looking concerned.

I took a deep breath. Remembering how I got here. Itachi had told me I had a deadly disease. "Where's Itachi?"

"On a mission..." she trailed off "he couldn't stand to see you so upset."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, he should be back before tomorrow morning." She stood up, bringing a silver tray over to me. "Eat up, you need your strength." she took the cover off to reveal a large amount of rice,chicken and veggies. "Itachi will explain when he comes back, but I need you to take these with your tea" she dropped two pills next to my cup.

"Thank You...for everything" she looked at me and smiled warmly "you took me and Miranda in when you didn't even know us."

She pat my head "It wouldn't be right to leave two nice, and smart girls out in the woods. You just save up your strength, one day you will make a great ninja."

"But this disease-" she held up a hand.

"Is manageable with medication."

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM MMMMMMMMM" I heard Sasuke call from the kitchen. "WE'RE HUNGRY MAKE US LUNCH PLEASEEEEE"

I could see her smile slightly. "Well, duty calls. Get some rest alright Erin? Once Itachi gets back, he can answer all your questions...I wish I could...but Itachi kept things like this to himself."

"It's fine..."

Mikoto left the room closing the door.

I ate quickly, food never tasted so good. I thought back to Itachi, and how defensive he was about me knowing...maybe it was better if I didn't know...they say ignorance is bliss...I agree with that now. I always thought it would be good to know when I was going to die...but now I'm beginning to rethink that. "I wish I didn't pry so much."

I swallowed the pills and gulped down the rest of the tea before you could say 'Sasuke has chicken butt hair' and placed the tray on my bedside table. The warmth of the tea made me tired, it made me less worried about this disease that I knew nothing about.

I wanted to stay up until Itachi came back tomorrow. "A little nap won't hurt" I mumbled and closed my eyes drifting to sleep.

* * *

(Itachi)

I had to take this mission. I needed an excuse to be away from her, she probably hated me right now. She probably didn't want to see me. This disease was going to ruin everything.

**Alright guys so I know that Erin keeps passing out and all that nonsense and if you are bothered by that just know I'm trying to play up this disease because it's supposed to be deadly and such. Miranda no longer follows this story, she isn't into anime, or into Sasuke. I'm probably going to stick with Itachi and Erin mainly because I don't know how Miranda would react to Sasuke due to the fact that I can't ask her. Anyway read and review...the next chapter shall get more actionish and Ninjariffic! **


End file.
